Clone Commando (Legends)
Clone commandos, also known as Republic commandos and later as Imperial commandos, were elite Clone troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic and later the Stormtrooper Corps. Cloned from the genetic template of the famous Mandolorian bounty-hunter Jango Fett, clones selected for the commando program we're trained by Mandolorian drill sergeants that we're recruited by Fett himself to train them to become the deadliest soldiers in the Clone Army. Often working in Squads of four, clone commandos were assigned to carry out special operations that the average clone trooper couldn't handle. These missions included covert infiltration, sabotage, demolition, and assassination, all of which were standard tasks for the clone commandos. When Order 66 was issued by Chancellor Palpatine near the conclusion of the Clone Wars, the Jedi Order became targeted for extermination while Palpatine brought a swift end to the Old Republic by declaring himself emperor of the First Galactic Empire. The remaining Republic commandos were rechristened as Imperial commandos and incorporated into a special forces unit attached to the 501st Legion, under the command of the Sith Lord Darth Vader. However, a minority of commandos refused to comply with Order 66, either out of sympathy for the Jedi or due to other personal reasons. For instance, Ion Team did not carry out the command to kill their Jedi officers, viewing it as an invalid order and not believing that the Jedi would betray the Republic, and instead opted to ensure the survival of General Roan Shryne. Other commandos fled to Mandalore, choosing to go into hiding rather than serve as the enforcers of the Emperor's New Order. Battle vs. SPARTAN-III (by Death'sapprentice77) On the Planet Reach a squad of four Clone Commandos stalk their way through a forest DC-17's at the ready. It is dead silent as they continue their way through the forest, but the silence is suddenly broken as a russel is heard through the bushes. The clones whip around in the direction of the noise, ready to kill but much to their relief and annoyance it is only a small pack of moa. Appearing harmless, the Commandos continue, unaware that they are being watched by a squad of Spartan III's, atop a large hill. They are equal in number, a sniper, a grenadier, and two others armed with assault rifles. (Clones:4::Spartans4) The Spartan's sniper takes aim as his colleagues advance, using their SPI armor to camoflague. The sniper takes aim and fires narrowly missing, one of the Clone Commandos. The others appear and begin firing their MA37's at their targets. The Commandos take cover while the leader issues an order to one of his men to engage the snipe manuver at a nearby ridge. The shoot out continues, while the Spartan sniper attempts to get a clear shot. He sets his sights straight on the Clone sniper who, has spotted him as well. The Commando is quicker on the draw and a bolt of plasma goes straight through the scope of the 99 Anti-Materiel and the skull of the Spartan.(4-3) The Clone sniper is now free to rain down fire on the other Spartans and begins to do so. One of the Spartans readies the grenade launcher and lobs it at the Sniper. The projectile explodes soon after and the Spartan assumes the Commando dead. Meanwhile one of the Clone Commandos replaces the assault rifle attachment with the DC-17 Anti-armor attachment. He shoots at the group of Spartans, who make a break for it. To one of the Spartan's misfortune, he is caught in the blast and killed. (3?-2) The Grenadier Spartan readies his launcher again and fires an EMP grenade this time making the Clones scatter but still disrupting their shields. One of the Commandos is caught in the open by the Spartans and is almost immediately brought down by their assault rifles. The Clones take an eye for an eye and dispatch the second to last Spartan with their own DC-17's. (2?-1) The final Spartan activates his camouflage and escapes in to the forest, as the two Clone Commandos give chase. Deep in the woods the Commandos are hunting down their quarry, the ammo in their DC-17's depleted they must resort to their DC-15 pistols. Semmingly from nowhere, a grenade lands at their feet. The other commando pushes the leader out of the way, but is killed. (1?-1) The leader quickly recovers and spots a grenade coming at him, then quickly manuvering out of the way. He spots the last Spartan and fires the pistol at him, the Spartan returning the exchange with his own M6G magnum. After a continuous firefight, the Commando closes in on the Spartans position only to find him gone. The Clone is confused and tries searching unaware that the Spartan is very close behind. Fortunately for the clone he hears a twig snap and instinctively elbows behind him, revealing the Spartan. This only serves to stun him momentarily as he slashes at the clone repeatedly, who dodges every single slash, grabs his opponents arm and counters with a vicious jab of his retractable Vibro-shiv to his enemy's shoulder. The Spartan is undetered by his wound and grabs the Commando, headbutts him and knocks him to the ground. The Spartan reclaims his knife and just as he is about to deal the finishing blow, the familiar sound of a DC-17 Sniper Rifle, followed by a trail of blue plasma that heads right through the Spartan's head causing him to fall over, dead. (2-0) The Clone Commando picks himself up and says,"Thank you, brothers." Winner: Clone Commandos Expert's Opinion The Clone Commandos and Spartan III's were the best each side had to offer and both were very evenly matched opponents. The Spartan III's were highly leathal in their own right, but a number of factors played key roles in the Clone Commando's victory. The DC-17 system was highly versatile letting the Clones change their weapons out quickly and reduce the need of carrying multiple weapons. However, in the end it was their loyalty to one another and ability to work as a highly effective unit is what won the battle for them. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (by Geekboy27) Republic Commandos: ODST: Mickey, Rookie, Dutch, and Romeo are walking in a tunnel after taking out a Coveneant convoy and holding their position until the chief comes back. Mickey walks over to a fallen marines corpse and takes his tags and ammo. Next to him he finds a music player he picks it up and looks at the song that was on. "Gorill-az? Never heard of it" He turns on the song called Clint Eastwood and likes it. "What year was this made?" He asks himself and sees the year 2006 "Wow so Wilson liked olden age stuff" Then he hears Buck yell "Get down!" Sev, Scorch, Fixer, and Boss walk down the cave and look at the strange formations Scorch asks boss "Hey uh Boss, who do you think made these caves? They don't seem natural" "I don't know Scorch." Boss replies " But whoever did, is not a Seperatist" Romeo gets up and yells "Hey you there! Get down now!" All the ODST raise their weapons and the Commandos do the same. The Boss responds "Hey take it easy! Your not a Seperatist are you?" The Rookie responds "What does that mean? Are you Coveanant?" "I don't know what that even means" Responds Fixer Buck decides not to take any chances and open fire The Boss begins forming his men "Sev give us sniper cover! Fixer take cover by that rock! Scorch follow me!" They all take their positions and the ODST persue. Fixer guns down Mickey killing him. Romeo grabs his SMG and shoots Fixer Boss yells "Sev follow us!" "Sure thing boss" Responds Sev who can't wait to kill an ODST. The three run to the ODST's Warthhog "Scorch place a mine on the vehicle" Scorch places the explosive and they retreat to a coverd location. Buck commands Rookie " Get the hog and cover us with the gun. He runs to the hog but sees the explosive but runs and also getting hit. Romeo runs over to him "Rook! You ok?" The Rookie gets up and is bleeding from his leg "Yeah I'm fine that was a cheap shot" Scorch hears the explosion and runs out "Ah man! I love that sou- Oh come on-" He gets shot by Romeo's pistol. And Romeo tells his fellow ODST to retreat while he covers. Sev comes and sees what happend to his brother enraged, he runs at Romeo who turned around "Oh no no-" Sev punches Romeo in the face and stabs his arm with his Viroblade. "Nobody kills my brothers! YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" he stabs Romeo in the face He grabs his sniper and Rookie runs over and unloads on Sev and Sev falls down. Before he hit's the floor, Sev uses his sniper and shoots Rookie dead-center in the chest. Now it is just Boss and Buck whos visors are cracked they both take their helmets off and engage in a fist fight. Boss eventually gains the uper hand by stabbing Buck in the leg, and jumps on Buck and punches him. "This one is for Fixer!" He punches Buck in the face swelling his eye. "This one is for Scorch!" He punches Buck in the groin which Buck responds by puking. "This is for Sev!" He punches Buck in the mouth knocking several teeth out. Buck Reaches for his shotgun and shoots Boss Buck grabs his radio and hears no siginal still. "Ah forget it" He says as he lays down on the floor to pained to get up. Winner: ODST Expert's Opinion The ODST won because their weapons are more reliable. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Internet Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Alien Fighters